


Short-functional Love

by wonuthekitten



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuthekitten/pseuds/wonuthekitten
Summary: Dear Choi Seungcheol....Seungcheol.....My Cheol, who always keeps his promises, I love you. Here is our story, from the beginning up til now. Except for the part when we screamed each other nam-oh no, okay skip that. I love youyours trulyNonu
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 8





	Short-functional Love

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I love Woncheol SO MUCH, please accept this, the Woncheol community❤️✨.

Seungcheol.

that one name of holy deadly sin (at least for me). Choi Seungcheol or I simply call him, Cheol.

My favorite human being, despite of being the deadly sin, he is literally the only person that I can rely on.

It was all started when I was in my last year of college life and that fucking (okay I'm sorry for cursing, but you will agree with me for this one) lecturer, that one old man specifically for sure have made my life wrecked in pieces.

I remember how Mrs. Joan said that I could pass the test and started my thesis without doing any internship but no, that one old man kept disagree and in the end I still need to do the internship and yeah, that was the beginning of how I met Choi Seungcheol.

The internship moment was only a bitter experience until I met Seungcheol. heol!

He stood in front of all people who got accepted to have the internship in the company.   
sigh, I can still smell his perfume until these days!

He was so freaking charming and handsome and goddess and I can't type any other amazing words, he was simply perfect at that time!

He smiled and I smiled.  
One smile from him, one smile I made.

And after that, the rest of the internship experience was sweet. Definitely sweet.  
and don't forget, tempting!

"Heyy, What's wrong?"

"humm"

"Why did you wake up so early?"

"I don't know"

"It's still 4 o'clock in the morning, go sleep again. You need to give the best performance for today presentation"

my embrace on his waist become tightly as like I don't want to let go any single piece of him. as like I'm afraid he will leave me.

"What's wrong baby? humm.."

He turned his back and his eyes are looking at my face while his right hand caresses for my cheek.  
ahhh I'm in love!

"Don't leave me"

He chuckled for a moment while still caressing for my cheek.

"I won't baby, I won't"

"Promise?"

Now both of his hands are caressing each of my cheeks and he put his forehead to mine.

"I promise baby, I promise that I won't leave you, I promise I will wait for you"

and then he kissed me, so deeply, so soft that I can feel butterflies fly in my stomach.  
Slowly, he laid me down while holding the back of my neck.  
His other hand is working with my lower part, sometime he moves his left hand to the front part of my lower body and then move to the back and squished it, after that he put his index finger inside me, making me screamed.

"how's that feel?"

"aahhh, pleas..aa..seeee deeperrrrr....."

"Baby, I asked you how's that feel?"

"I...I... likeee..... itt... pleaa...seee dooo mo..reee"

"which one? adding another finger or I use mine?"

I can't even answer his question, my mind goes blank, I feel like I will cum only with his finger and he added another finger is literally making me screamed for more.

"plea....seeee ch..eollll pleaa..seee"

"No" and bye that he let out his fingers.

I put a shock face and sad in a once. holding his hands and making a gesture of 'please, don't stop'

"No baby, I will hurt you and by that it means you won't walk properly this morning if we keep doing this and remember you have an important presentation today, isn't it?"

"Nooooo, Why did you do this to me? pleaseee I can handle it for one round"

he kissed my lips  
"you know me so well that of course one round is not enough when it comes to you and sex"

I gave him a pout.

"Shit, why are you so cute? okay... okay only handjob, alright?"

"nooo... It won't enough"

"It will"

and yes, he was right. It was enough, I cum for twice and when I want to help him, he refused it and said that I can do him later, all day, in the weekend.

I got sulky for a moment but his hugs always a comfort for me, and yes it calms me away and I sleep in his embrace again that night.

so that's why, the whole internship experience was bitter at the first but became sweet and tempting for the rest of it.  
It was all because Choi Seungcheol. my cheol.

"baby wake up!!"  
"heyyy, come on wake up!"

"hummm"

"arghhh, come on baby... we will be late if you don't wake up right now!"

"I want to sleep, pleasee. my ass is still sore"

"Did I do it too hard, last night?"

"YES! but that was fine, I like it tho" I kissed his lips.

"Okay now wake up Jeon Wonwoo, our family is waiting. You can sleep in the car, okay"

"Help me"

"to?"

"shower, I'm so lazy can you help me with shower?"

"goshh, okay... okay. but only for shower, no other stuff!"

"Mr. Cheol, keep it to yourself not me, okay"   
I smirked and he lifts me up and walk to the bathroom.

And do you know what? of course he is a man of his words, he keeps all of his promises. he never leave me, he waited for me, he stays with until now, until He and I become us.

But I guess he can't keep his promise for this one, of course we did it again in the bathroom. After that? I slept for the whole trip to the Villa where our family is holding a family gathering.

I love him, I love my Cheol.


End file.
